User talk:The Tom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Tom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 20:03, August 3, 2010 Knowledge Thanks for all the knowledge you have added. :-D Eddie Wasn't he the one who asked Vito for his gun and then got shot? I'm pretty sure that was him. Foxtrot12 01:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright i'll take your word for it. Seems like it could have been him but whatever. Kind of weird. But alright. Foxtrot12 01:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright I am on the chapter right now about to get there. Doing it for the Playboys I missed. Sorry if I caused a problem or shit. Not trying to. Foxtrot12 01:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I just watched the cutscene. You have to look to see it's not him. Sorry again for the confusion. --Foxtrot12 02:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:Admin Hi! I think you'd be a suitable admin! Could you please check with Feller91 to see if he's OK with it too? If he is, I or he will give you to rights. Mark (talk) 19:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Block I've warned him for now. We'll see if he keeps doing it. You can always do it yourself if he continues with adding them. Please see for details. Also, don't forget to sign your articles with ~~~~. Mark (talk) 18:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :). Mark (talk) 18:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Pre Order Bonuses Hey, im glad you asked! Well to start with i pre-ordered the collectors edition (which gives you the made man pack) And i pre-ordered it at EBgames (Gamestop), which got me the vegas pack AND the war hero pack. And thats pretty much it, hope this helps! Thomasz33 18:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Henry Henry IS a Caporegime. He is a made man in the clemente family. He isn't a Soldato. They are the regular footsoldiers. -ANAT0LY LANB3RY clothing Is there any way to close the raincoat and overcoat outfits? that would look sweet!! you know how falcone's guys in the last level look with their raincoats? because it shouldn't have a u. anyway can you answer my question? Pictures how do you add pictures RE: I've warned the user. Remember, now you're an admin so you can delete these pages yourself. See . Mark (talk) 09:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I forgot about them :). You're an admin now. Mark (talk) 11:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Congrats! are you an admin on any other wiki? I am an admin in a few, and have been so for a while, so if you need any help being an admin, just give me a call! Thomasz33 18:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Re-naming You can easily rename a page by clicking on "Move" at your sidebar, where "Edit this page" is also located. See for details. Mark (talk) 20:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Any time! Mark (talk) 21:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload problem? Hey. I decided to have a go at improving the rather basic Brubaker 4WD vehicle page for the original Mafia. Unfortunately, the images I try to upload come up as broken. Is this a common problem? I've never had it happen to me on a wiki before. I've tried outputting it as a JPEG from various sources and I get the same result. Cheers, Tom --Tomf60 10:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Works on the page, but not when enlarged So I am currently editing the Brubaker 4WD article, and have added the picture. In preview, the image shows up fine, only when the image is clicked on does it show the broken symbol. Seems weird. --Tomf60 10:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody help me out? I am doing this for the first time but I'm not a retard or anything. I tried to create a page for the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and every time I press "Save page" it just redirects me to some blank "Create a new page" screen and the content I just entered is gone. What am I doing wrong? Preview seems to work fine, why not the save? Is it because I don't have the rights or what? Help plx n00b@wikia I'm trying to add information to the (now non-existent) page of the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and some others, but when I save the page I get redirected to a blank page that says "Create a new page" and the information I just added is lost. What am I doing wrong? Keknaab 08:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Family Album Hey, Should there be a page for "Family Album"?, the one found in the "Extras" part of the main menu. -alz-da-dog Thanks, good choice in fav games btw Cool :D RE:Jimmy's Vendetta First off, I'm sorry for my late response. Second, as you probably have noticed it's working again. 2K Games forgot/did not yet release the version update which fixes some bugs which has been repaired by now. Mark (talk) 20:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories and Jimmy's Vendetta how do you get the badges that are for "adding pages to categories"? Also, how good is Jimmy's Vendetta? Does it connect to the main story of mafia 2 in any way? like with Vito or Joe? Ending What did you think of the ending in mafia 2? I don't think Joe should have died. although, they didn't actually show him being killed, so he could have survived. What do you think? Overall I thought it was an awesome game. But you know, I think they shouldn't have had Time Well Spent, instead they should have had Vito continue his life as a gangster throughout the 40's and 50's. What are your thoughts on this part of the game? Resides yeah, but resides has already been said once in the same section. Mansion You can see his mansion? You can actually drive up to it? what happens if you do? and how big is it? sorry for the delay sorry for the delay. Was reviewing the issues and yes it is ANAT0LY LANB3RY. Perhaps we should ask the question so there is no--Chiquito 00:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) First of all this is none of your damn buisness. second, what's the big deal about language anyway? this isn't fucking preschool. Also, why is your favorite family the vinci's? RE ok RE i found him in his office in Betrayal, so they forgot to delete him or Betrayal takes place before the end of Mafia 2 maybe, i haven't checked, he's in Betrayal though RE:Listusers It's a known bug in the Wikia/MediaWiki software which should be fixed soon. Mark (talk) 12:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:B'crat Hi, first off, what a coincidence! I just checked your userpage and it seems that you're born on exactly the same date as me - 15-11-1994. Second, I gotta ask you to check with Feller and That40sGuy first on b'crat rights, and wait for their reply. Check back with me as soon as you have a response! Mark (talk) 16:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Could you do that yourself please? You can use . Mark (talk) 16:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Then leave them a talk page message. Mark (talk) 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Vinci why is your favorite family the vinci's? Why is your favorite crime family the Vinci's? They suck. Clemente's family is the best. Clemente is the strongest and the biggest. and their men look the coolest. the only reason they were destroyed was because that rat fuck luca gurino tried to charge them 5 grand to join. the vinci's have almost no power. Ok Ok. I'll remember--Chiquito 09:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) These days, I will put what I'm taking 200 photos but I have to change the format. PNG and size--Chiquito 10:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Help Creating Page Hey, I'm kind of new to editing wikis and have ran into a problem. I noticed that the page for the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod wasn't made so I was attempting to make it. I clicked on the red link, typed the info and previewed it and the whole 9 yards to make sure it looked right before hitting save. When I hit save all it does is load a new page that says "Create a new page" and that's it. AFAIK, the page I made doesn't save or isn't created. There something more to it than that? --Gcountach 05:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) edit if necessary I'm not sure why the information is correct. Can you review and edit if necessary? Hidden collectible--Chiquito 05:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi, Just a question. Why not noted in my profile pictures I uploaded this morning? I still have them. "add 250 pictures to pages (189/250)" This morning, unloaded 100 pctures Great¡¡¡txk--Chiquito 18:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat Thank you checking in on me.I haven't been so active recently due to me starting a new year in high school.I am not working towards achievements,so I haven't got as many points as you do,but certainly thank you for keeping our wikia alive! --That40sGuy 18:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay whit what?--That40sGuy 18:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You mean an Admin?--That40sGuy 18:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why we need one,but Tedjuh says that we need one I guess it's fine whit me. --That40sGuy 18:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) article I can create an article with Betas, sketches and curiosities? I was just looking at an old message about our discussion of the best family. Luca torturing 3 of falcones men wasn't what set of Carlo. Clemente tried to muscle his way into Carlo's dope buisness, so falcone got rid of him. The torture was just insult to injury. just thought I'd let you know. -Anatoly If there was an epilogue, what do you think would have happened to Vito? Also, I saw Clemente's mansion. It is pretty impressive. But it isn't where i thought it was. I thought it was that giant estate in greenwood, or whatever it's called. It's near Vito's house. You know that long drive with the gate you can't open? Frankie Potts files How do you see all the stuff in the files? Wjenever I try to access that part of the website it just says, "we'll be right back". How enter in the horse track Well, I'll try to explain what is understood (for that reason not much in the wiki edit) Jump where the video shows you (need a Fuel tank Hank B) Go out the blue marked path, but you'll fall and have to restart the game. Do not pass very near the fence because they can go through and you can not re-enter. When you reach the dirt road crosses the fence or fence without problems and you just follow the path upwards. Choose a mission where you are in the apartment because they tend to have Marty Hank B Fuel tank nearby. When you do, delete the photo I uploaded to the wiki. http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Explicacion.png Wow, the video has been removed ... Well, try to explain it to see if I can take pictures. is a wooden fence which ends in a "corner" gives the north side and the other to the east. Paste the truck on the east side and what the cab of the truck, is nearly in the corner to climb and jump inside. You have to try several times but I got to easily.--Chiquito 06:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It would be possible to edit the Monaco to put a template like this? (Roll your mouse over Freddy)--Chiquito 10:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures. You're welcome. I put a lot of pictures because they do not master the English language. Also, I have 1000 photos to put ...--Chiquito 16:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mafia Hey Tom, I am a person very interested in the mafia, so much so that I'm starting to write a fictional book about it. I was wondering if you had any expertise and would like to help me with my reasearch? Thanks Ambrivian Please reply on my talk page. Thanks Thanks Tom--Chiquito 12:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Template You'll have to add the line to the template itself. Mark (talk) 14:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : . Mark (talk) 14:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) what? did u make the game Sorry Sorry for my english The Thom. For that reason I write little, to not give much work to others--Chiquito 10:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) can you fix the carlo falcone page? I was trying to delete the humphrey bogart picture(who carlo DOESN'T look like!) and it deleted all of the pictures. yes In 10 minutes. Wait Pre order did you get any of the pre order bonuses? I really wish I had. especially the made man pack. I love the cossack. that car is so gangster. the renegade pack red jacket looks pretty cool too. photo the photo--Chiquito 17:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The greaser pack is stupid. why would you want those hot rods. they aren't gangster at all. also why don't you like fat derek? -Anatoly /* edit if necessary */ Hartmann Federal Penitentiary Checks and edits the last line please. I think it is well written--Chiquito 18:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Stop erasing my edits. I'm just trying to get the Governer badge. RE:Achievements Nope, unfortunatly enough it's not possible. Best thing to do is block them. Give them a warning, and if they dont listen block them for a week. If it happens again for 2 weeks, etc. Mark (talk) 19:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy If I got Jimmy's Vendetta--Chiquito 19:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you need?--Chiquito 19:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oks, tomorow I made every--Chiquito 19:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC). Mafia What id he has? Feller91 19:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya so he has whats the problem? I'm interested in the whole idea due to my knowledge of both games and such Now yes "Lucky Edit", for making the Lucky 10.000th edit on the wiki!--Chiquito 21:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Steve and Suits why don't you like stephen coyne? also, do you find it annoying that none of the suits vito can wear close? they are always left open. I really wish you could dress up like falcones thugs in the last mission. you know those thick black trenchcoats they wear? those look so cool!! -Anatoly Response No I really did not like him. Can you answer the other part of my question? And I don't know how to do that signing thing. -Anatoly Yeah. I don't know why they made all of your suits open. They made some really odd choices for this game. like no free roam, no side missions, a somewhat short story. This game had so much potential. It could have been incredible. Now don't get me wrong, I thought it was an awesome game, but it could have had so much more.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC)ANAT0LY LANB3RY did you get my last message?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats the one. anyway do you agree?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Rules Go ahead! There's no need to ask me for permission, just ask the community :). Make sure they're not to strict. Also: Could you please not block IP addresses for 1 year for just 1 vandal? 1 week first time, 1 year after that. Some IP's are shared. Mark (talk) 17:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about 'em :). Sometimes I can't resist blocking an IP for a year either. Mark (talk) 17:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, those should suffice. Mark (talk) 17:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) response did you get my message about the game and it's potential? What do you think?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to enter the huge vinci mansion in hillwood? What do you think about my other comment? What are your thoughts on the game overall?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Greenfield mansion Soon go into Greenfield mansion in vinci and make photos--Chiquito 12:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Packs download September 28--Chiquito 14:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Voice actor pages. I honestly think that the voice actor pages should not be here, instead I think we should link to their IMBD pages when brought up in an article. Not trying to say we should get rid of them now, but I just don't see why we should have every main and supporting voice actor be on here. MEffect Fan 23:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Leo´s Mansion No, look again. Upload images is that the two wikis at once (I always double items) and is taking a bit--Chiquito 15:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Oks, then I try. I made several images that I put a little clean hard drive of my pc. When finished, I start with the other families--Chiquito 16:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Carciclopedia Vehicle infobox of my wiki?--Chiquito 16:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This?--Chiquito 16:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. You must tell me which categories you want. For example, two-door sports or trucks etc. Each category is a new article. If you want, you teach it. It´s easy.--Chiquito 16:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Veh%C3%ADculos_de_Mafia:_The_City_of_Lost_Heaven This carciclopedia, has other categories Ok, I'll make the main and a category for you to see if you want to do. But we do between the two. The fund will be to your wiki because I edited the Monaco. I feel the delay in responding but I was uploading photos to my edit wiki because only me ...--Chiquito 17:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You have permission to edit Monaco.css and Common.css?--Chiquito 17:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you edit MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Monaco.css. To make Carcyclopedia need it. But, asks Feller91. Otherwise, you can not do--Chiquito 18:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Free Roam Article Say Tom, just thought I would drop a message. I think this article would belong better as a section in Mafia's article, more or less because Free Roam does not have enough content that is different from the main game to warrent an article. Again just a suggestion, I just think it would belong better there than as a stand-alone article. MEffect Fan 05:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) how was someone able to get a picture of the vinci mansion? when can you ever go there? it's on the Franco Vinci page.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I still can't acess the frankie potts files. When will that be open????????????????????????--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) characters Which families thugs do you think look the coolest? I think Vinci's or Clemente. The falcone guys in the last level that wore the heavy trenchcoats did look really awesome too though. what do you think?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nah, Salieri gangsters rule. - Thomas Angelo 3:29 September 24, 2010 (UTC) well done Well. Thanks. And you've got the edition number 11,000 of the wiki--Chiquito 08:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 50px and If you need more ask for it--Chiquito 08:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Suits Do the suits in jimmy's vendetta button up? --ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That is so STUPID!!!! why are they so against having the suits and overcoats closed?!?! the gangsters that have their clothes like that look so awesome! but vito's suits look pretty stupid I think.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I wish they had made it so you could customize the shit out of your clothes. Like different hats, suits, ties, pants, and overcoats.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) If i don't, then I'll never get the next badge.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) download Did you hear about the realease of other packs like vegas, renegade, war hero, and greasers? It's gonna be awesome!! I like the vegas pack. but the made man would have been cool too. what do you think?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 18:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Block How can you block me anyway?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories where am i supposed to add them? I wouldn't call it empty.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 13:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm putting Gameplay on the vehicle categories. Is that ok?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 13:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I really don't see any other things to add.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 13:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) vito is related to gameplay. you PLAY as him through the whole GAME.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 13:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Commission how does saleri relate to the other bosses in empire bay? he would have been in the lost heaven commision, and he is dead anyway.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 14:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) pictures How do i add pictures to my user page? I had one before, but I got rid of it, which got rid of the picture slot.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 14:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Gallery I made another gallery. I have used many images in this wiki. To see if you like how it has been--Chiquito 17:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) why did you just erase the picture i was putting up? judge The judge is the same person that got Vito in jail?.--Chiquito 18:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Could this be 50px? If that is, upload it to your article (the name of the photo is:juez.png--Chiquito 19:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC)) Vinci Mansion With the new mod "Freeroam" of Costa. You cant entre with o without enemys. With enemeys is very hard,... Need any files from Jimmy´s Vendetta DLC. Too can enter in the Leo´s Mansion. This night I made pictures and delete another photos(I haven´t traductor,...)--Chiquito 14:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've only managed to change some vehicles but I need an ISO and burn the game running time. Perhaps with a savegame, the vehicles could get DLC Indeed, the failure to add things to XBOX is you can not make it bigger because it gives the ISO error. But perhaps it had gone the way Freeroam. I think what the new DLC that brings Joe's Adventure gameplay--Chiquito 15:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think you could download the PC game. So I did, to take pictures. My pc is very slow but by removing traffic, pedestrians and the police, you can play.--Chiquito 15:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Assassins Creed Are you gonna get the new assasins creed game? It's called Brotherhood.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Lucky edits! 12,000th edit!! WHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Why are you an administrator? and how do you block me?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Vinci mansion How do you get in there? I just saw pictures of the house. --ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you let me have the tomasino family edits? I really need the points. Admin When do I become an administrator or higher like you?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Edits Do you think I've made enough edits?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Photo Change the picture of this article: Vinci Soldato by a picture in color. The name is:"ayudantefranco.png"--Chiquito 13:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Vinci/Vito Not to speak out of turn, but this piece of info is speculation. It is not even implied in-game, and Vito has some rough feelings about the kidnapping business. The point is, it is highly unlikley Vito is working with Vinci. MEffect Fan 23:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Monaco.css Why not put this in the Monaco.css? So the gains are down and not squeeze pages. Just go to MediaWiki: Monaco.css edit and paste this at the end. (Without the words pre or /pre, that's just to put a quote) /* Logros en lateral */ .article-sidebar { width:100%; } /* Quitando margen para que no salga la lista */ #profile-content-inner { margin-right:0; } /* Hacemos que el leaderboard tenga máximo ancho */ .leaderboard-body-inner { margin-right:0; } /*** Arreglo de Leaderboard ***/ #mw-asa-leaderboard div img { height:27px; padding:4px 0; width:151px; } By the way, if you edit, and accomplishments do not spoil your profile page but if you want to change it does not matter--Chiquito 06:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Map Hello again. Tom, I am creating an interactive map of the city to the article Empire Bay but I think that there are many locations. Perhaps it is just "a little saturated," and do not know if one or more. If fit, but becomes one if it is wrong, you could create a article with the maps. How do you see?--Chiquito 16:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I created a map. Beta is the version you see it. You see very saturated icons? Do you make more maps? Places like Villa Scaletta missing or somewhere do not remember where the house is how Tommy. According as you say, begin to put coordinates (That have hours of work as I have to do the job for my wiki and then translate it to this wiki.) Beta Map--Chiquito 21:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Block Thanks. How will I get the world leader acheivment though?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) another lucky edit badge!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Are there any pages that need categories added to them? --ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) also, my user page seems a little glitchy. how do the vegas pack suits look on vito? are they cool? do they button up?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven The original Mafia game was plenty of fun. Having Played Mafia II, you may find that the game seems less... many things, but it was plenty of fun. After I get I get tired of Mafia II, I will go back and play the game again. One of the great things is that the game can run on virtually any machine made today, even computers that 5 or more years old. The graphics are not that great, but the gameplay makes up for it. The game is slightly more realistic as far as the mechanics go, (i.e. gun clips, manual transmission optional). The cars all go slower, making them easier to drive, but the guns are harder to shoot. The aim is more realistic. For example, when using the Tommy gun, Tommy experiences massive recoil. Shooting the magnum does as well. Guns do not transfer through chapters, and you need to reacquire any gun that you want for each chapter. There is no car customization, but there is still a garage for the cars that you collect (which is bigger). If I remember correctly, the story was longer, and somewhat more personal and engaging. I will not go into detail, but the story was great. All in all, I loved Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Yes it is a different game from Mafia II, but I will play it again, and it makes the special mission with Joe and the Bolt much more exciting. I will have to admit that I was a little giddy when I "visited an old friend". The short answer is "YES!". Forgive me if I seem long winded, I do that when I write. Not only that, but the game is only $10 on Steam and you can install it as many times as you like. I love Steam. - He Who Plays 02:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Map Thanks. I'm checking even more. There are many free article is a good opportunity to create them. This afternoon I'll do if I have time--Chiquito 08:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Categories But I added them to things that made sense. Things that didn't have much info. Like Vito's unnamed brother. And I really don't want to give up on the world leader badge. you have 2.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 13:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) how do you add it to that sort of page? what else is there to add? I can't add sea gift warehouse to the page.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 13:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I got it. Thanks.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 13:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Made man pack Why didn't release the made man pack!? That Cossack is such an awesome car!! I'm not wild about the roller g3000, but the suits are pretty cool too. I don't really even want the other packs. how does the Cossack handle by the way?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 14:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) made man pack You are so lucky! I hated myself that I didn't get the collectors edition. Although I couldn't find it anywhere I live. I think the other packs are kinda stupid. I mean, the war hero one is stupid, jeeps are not gangster, the greaser cars are retarded since they are a bunch of fucking dirtbags, the vegas pack is weird, and the renegade pack is pretty greaser too.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 14:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Where does Carlo Falcone live in oyster bay?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) edits Can I add Gameplay to the weapons since that makes sense?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) is there anything else I can add categories to?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Shit. Couldn't I add Gameplay to cars too? that makes sense. if guns are gameplay then why wouldn't cars be?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Vinci Soldato Yeah. I thought he might be the underboss.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) why would he be deceased? Joe just punched him in the face. Chiquito Chiquito can't speak english well. He needs to stick to the fucking mexican wiki. AND DON'T BLOCK ME FOR SAYING THAT!! songs What are your favorite songs they play in the game? I like "Oh Marie" and "Return to Me".--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Joes Adventures What do you think about Joes adventures? what do you think it will be about? what would you like to find out, or see happen?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Button up suits!!! YES!!! And yeah, I don't think it will show if Joe died or not. I hope it will though.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I was really mad their were no side missions, or freeroam. This game had so much potential. It really could have been epic.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Tom Tom is the last time this guy says something about me. I have no need to hold an overgrown adolescent whose only obsession in life is to get some achievements in the wiki and what do administrator. I will file a complaint with Wikia.--Chiquito 04:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I would report the user to derogatory treatment Mafiawiki staff. Also, I'd report how to edit pages just to get an achievement (Put categories around, add dots or commas, etc). I think what the basis of the wiki is to create articles and make edits of quality and above all respect to other users. I work pretty hard to translate everything and edit all the photos which I do because the program FRAPS only takes photos in BMP and wikis do not support it and the pictures from inside the game files are in DDS format and needs to be done Working in Photoshop to fit the wiki and I do not want anything having to endure the "tantrums" of someone who sees jeopardize its position in the ranking of achievements. If no solution for this, look for the Dutch or German wiki and start anew with the achievements without anyone to think I'll take away the "crown".--Chiquito 07:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) one more thing, the new version of the skin of Wikia, many things will be changed. nuevo formato.png --Chiquito 07:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Whats going on Hi! Don't worry, some people are talking about leaving Wikia because of a new upcoming skin (see announcement). These users really seem to hate the new skin and are trying to rally people against Wikia. This is a minority so don't worry about it, the Mafia Wiki will stay were it is :). Mark (talk) 17:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, editing stays the same. And you'll be able to fully customize the skin! Mark (talk) 17:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry, they're not leaving. This "Anti-Wikia Alliance" seems to be claiming that they are leaving, while this is not the case. Halopedia does not have any concensus on leaving, nor do GTA or Halopedia. Mark (talk) 17:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::That could easily be so, I'm not monitoring those discussions closely. But yeah, the GTA Wikia has the high Google Search Ranking, and a new wiki drops down at the bottom of Google. And Wikia Staff is doing their best to please everybody. Mark (talk) 17:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) how did I miss a day!?!??!?! I contributed yesterday!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) admin Yeah. do you think they'd et me become one?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you think he's qualified go ahead. You're the bureaucrat here after all :). Mark (talk) 19:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. where are you going?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, Thanks!! So what kind of stuff will I do?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything that can be done about the dedicated badge counter?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) How do I protect my userpage?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :If the counter was reset it was because he missed a day, and there's nothing we can do about it. Mark (talk) 14:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) protection yeah, i did. I didn't really mean to make it just admins, I just didn't want average users editing my page.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) How long will you be gone? that's gonna suck when you have to start all over for straight edits.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Is chiquito an admin?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) is there anything that needs editing? like a big section of the wiki? I'd like to get that next badge so chiquito doesn't beat me.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll finish it later. I'd like to get more than one edit count rather than typing it all at once. also I've got a feeling about this person called "a wikia contributor".--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. also I'd like to add categories to a large area of the wiki. is there anything left I can do that to like guns or cars?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) contributions You know, not very many people contribute to this wiki much. It's mostly you, me, chiquito, and Feller. Have you noticed that?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! How did you get that lucky edit badge!?!?!? AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Look this Check out this article. I continue to believe what all the letters or is wrong? --Chiquito 06:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) updates, must be wrong http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Agenda_de_personajes_de_la_saga --Chiquito 06:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) template is there a template for quotes? RE:Achievements Currently our editing achievements have Mafia names, though feel free to change them at . Mark (talk) 19:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's not a good idea. Sysops are trusted community users that have earned their place. This is not based upon edits. Mark (talk) 19:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) new wikia skin there is mixed feelings about it I like it but at the end of the day people should be given a choice rather they want it and the consensus seems to be a NO --Owen1983 20:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) How do you become a featured user?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) leaderboards top 3!! 1,390 points!!!! --ANAT0LY LANB3RY 02:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Name Is there any way for me to change my username and still keep all my stuff and be recognized as the same person?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 02:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye Mate, I do not like as events unfold lately in this wiki. Abandonment. Goodbye and thanks for everything--Chiquito 05:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) When do you think the next lucky badge will be? I'd like to get ahead of Feller. also, why is Chiquito leaving?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 18:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) so whats the deal with this new oasis skin?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) who is it?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New look Hey, How did you adjust the skin with Wikia's new look. I'm from the Godfather wiki and I'm wondering where I can di that? It used to be mediawiki:monaco.css so what is it now? It seems you changed to the new look very easily. Looking forward to you're reply. Sonny Black --Sonny Black 20:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::But who made the new look fit in with the Mafia wiki then? Because it looks good here as if someone put some work in it. --Sonny Black 20:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) block I blocked him.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC)